In order to extract a channel of data from a broadband signal, it is necessary to down-mix the received broadband signal, to filter the signal, and to perform other processing to isolate the desired channel. Where the broadband signal is digitally processed, the sampling frequency may be much greater than the desired signal processing frequency, such that decimation of the sampled data is also required. These processes add cost to the signal processing circuitry and increase the power consumption requirements for the signal processing circuitry.